Rain
by another stars hollow freak
Summary: FinnxRory “Why don’t you like me?” he asked her looking at his hand. Rory was caught off guard but answered all the same. “What are you talking about Finn? Of course I like you.” She answered. “No you don't. Not the way I'd like you to.” Ends Happily!


**A/N: I've got some writer's block on pretty much all my stories and this popped into my head. I'm hoping it will just be a one-shot, but we'll see what happens.**

**Paring: Finn/Rory**

**About: Rory is in her second year at Yale (5****th**** season) and she had the no-strings relationship with Logan for about a month and a half. Then she broke it off but they stayed somewhat friends, along with Finn and Colin. This takes place about two months after she broke it off with Logan. She and Finn have never dated before this either.**

………………………

Rory sat alone in the common room of her dorm that she shared with Paris. She was "watching" TV, if you could really call it that. The TV was on in the background but she had her back to it and was staring out the window. She signed as she watched the heavy rain splash against the window. Rory could see blurred figures running outside trying to get under cover while lightning flashed across the sky and thunder clapped causing the windows to rattle a bit. It had been raining almost non-stop for a week and to Rory it was getting annoying. Don't get her wrong though, Rory loved the rain; almost as much as she and her mother loved snow.

However, she couldn't enjoy the comforting feeling of being inside under a blanket while watching a movie or reading a book. For one, she still had a bunch of homework to do, and it just didn't seem right to have to do so much work two days before spring break started. Two, Rory also had an article to finish for The Yale Daily News. And Three, she was feeling lonely; her roommate and one of her best friends Paris was with her boyfriend Doyle, her mom and other best friend was with her boyfriend Luke, not to mention about and hour away and Rory really didn't like driving in the rain, last but what was bothering her the most was she wasn't dating anyone, not that Rory was the type to need a guy with her all the time but she was thinking of what happened a few days ago with on of her very eccentric guy-friends.

…………………………

_She was at a party being thrown at her friend Logan's dorm. While of course his other thirds Colin and Finn were there too, also some of Rory's friends. Logan was flirting with his probably soon to be next notch in the bedpost, Colin was trying to get people to use coasters, and Finn was close to the bar drink in one hand, redhead in the other. _

_ Rory had always thought the Aussie native was extremely good-looking but never thought of him as anything more than a friend. Although he always made her laugh, even with the stupidest and pointless jokes, and tried to get her attention she was too oblivious to notice something like this until they did something really obvious._

_She had walked around the room a few times, stopping to chat or just say hi to the few people she knew, when Finn came up to her incredibly drunk, but of course this wasn't news, and asked her to dance. Rory looked around and spotted the redhead he was talking to earlier making out with Logan on the couch. Finn looked to where she was looking and chuckled a little._

"_She was just a little too air-heady for me." He said pulling Rory to the area where everyone was dancing. After a few songs Rory said she was thirsty and they went to the bar together, Rory getting water and Finn getting a refill for his drink. They sat in silence for a few moments when Finn finally spoke slurring, Rory was surprised that Finn looked and sounded even more drunk than normal._

"_Why don't you like me?" he asked her looking at his hand. Rory was caught off guard but answered all the same._

"_What are you talking about Finn? Of course I like you." She answered looking at him while Finn was still looking at his hand._

"_No, you don't. Not the way I'd like you too." He finally looked away from his hand and into Rory's eyes._

"_I..." Rory started, but she didn't know what else to say. Then Finn took the plunge and kissed her softly then pulled back, looked into Rory's eyes once more and Rory saw he looked hurt and sad. Then he walked away, while Rory sat in shock for a few seconds before deciding to go home._

……………………

Finally the rain started to let up; it was only sprinkling now, but the sky let her know it wouldn't last long. Rory took it as a sign to stop feeling sorry for herself, get some coffee and finish her work, and then maybe she could enjoy the rainy weather. She got up put on her favorite zip-up hoodie and grabbed her keys and wallet then walked out of the door. Her favorite kiosk was a little of a walks away but if she was going to finish her work today than she would need a few cups of the best coffee. (Besides Luke's of course.)

There wasn't anyone around except for the occasional student or teacher running to get under cover before the rain started pouring again. Rory on the other hand wallowed in self pity thinking about all her friends who were having nice times with their partners. They all felt loved while Rory was feeling less loved. She wondered why once again she failed to notice a guy who wanted more; maybe it was just because she didn't think of them that way until they did something about it.

Finn was definitely something else; if you got past his drinking habits he was a great person. He always cheered Rory up when she felt blue and he was a loyal and caring friend too and not just to Rory. She noticed whenever something happened to one of his friends he would be there. Whether it be to take them to the pub and get rip-roaring drunk or to the movies and get high on sugar and caffeine, he was always there to help. Finn also took special care to try and get to know Rory; he probably knew some things about Rory better than she did herself. (Not in a creepy way.)

When Rory was first getting to know the three best friends she wondered why Finn got drunk any chance he got. She once asked Colin and he sighed and said, "Everyone has their way to deal with things." She later found out from Logan that Finn had a sister one year younger than him who had died a year earlier in a car crash. She learned from Finn himself who was somewhat sober one time that they were as close as any siblings could be. Finn still had a picture of her in his room because he was afraid he would forget her. Rory had seen the picture multiple times and she noticed how much the two looked alike. They both had cloudy green eyes flecked with golden brown, tan skin, and dark drown almost black hair.

She arrived at her favorite coffee kiosk and ordered two plain black coffees and started to walk away when the sky light up with lighting and not soon after thunder sounded and the rain started to get harder again. Rory covered her coffees and walked quickly towards her dorm now wishing she had just settled for some coffee from her dorm. She walked on a little longer still thinking about Finn when she realized she was tearing up a little. She realized she did like Finn and that she probably flushed a possibly great guy down the toilet. As if on cue she bumped into something tall, hard, wet, and dropped her coffees onto the floor where they spilled.

"I'm Sorry." The thing said and it picked up the fallen coffee ups and lids and threw them into the nearest trashcan. Rory knew who it was just by the voice and she was sure he knew it was her too.

"No," she said her voice wavering a little, "I'm so sorry Finn." And she hugged him tightly and she felt his arms hug her back.

"I do like you, so much. I just hope you still like me." Rory's muffled voice came from his shirt and he laughed.

"I do, I really, really do. I…I might even love you." He said looking down at Rory who was still hidden in his shirt. She looked up at his face taking in his handsome features; the cloudy eyes that matched his sister's, along with his messy almost black hair, and tan skin. This time she took the plunge and kissed him softly and pulled back and smiled up at him. Finn's small smile widened and Rory knew he was completely sober as he kissed her again, but it definitely wasn't short. The two stood there in the middle of the courtyard, in the middle of the campus, in the middle of the pouring storm, and Rory thought about how wonderful the rain was when you weren't lonely.

…………………

**A/N: So what did you think? I don't know if it bugs you when people say "I love you" too soon because it bugs me, but just keep in mind that they have known each other for about half a year and the hole time she's known Finn he has liked her and tried to get to know her more. So I don't think it is to soon for him to say it. Anyways I hoped you all liked it and please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
